wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział VII | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY. Wejście do cieśniny Dawis’a. Dnia tego, Forward łatwo torował sobie drogę między na pół pokruszonemi lodami; wiatr był przyjazny, temperatura jednak bardzo niska. Prądy powietrza przybywające z nad pól lodowych, ich zimno przejmujące niosły z sobą. Noc pilnej wymagała baczności. W tej zacieśnionej przestrzeni skupiały się góry pływające; nieraz po sto odrazu widzieć ich można było na widnokręgu. Pod działaniem fal liżących lody i wpływem kwietniowej atmosfery, góry te odrywały się od brzegów, by później topnieć lub pogrążyć się w otchłaniach oceanu. Należało także wystrzegać się uderzenia o pływające massy drzewa; to też zaciągnięto tak zwane „jaskółcze gniazdo“ na maszt najwyższy. Jestto coś podobnego do beczki o dnie ruchomem; osłonięty nią majtek pilnował morza, oznajmiał o nadpływających lodach, a w potrzebie wskazywał obroty, jakie w takim razie najwłaściwsze były dla statku. Noce były krótkie. Od 31-go stycznia słońce widzialne było przez odbicie, i utrzymywało się na widnokręgu coraz dłużej. Śnieg jednak mroczył to światło blade; ciemność wprawdzie nie była zupełna, podróż jednak niemniej była mozolna. Dnia 21-go kwietnia. ujrzano wśród mgły przylądek „Strapienia.“ Osada była spracowaną, bo od wejścia brygu między lody, majtkowie nie mieli ani chwili spoczynku. Trzeba było używać pary do pomocy, dla torowania sobie drogi między nagromadzonemi wielkiemi lodu kawałami. Podczas gdy Shandon poszedł spocząć na parę godzin, doktór rozmawiał z Jonhsonem na tyle okrętu. Doktór lubił z nim mówić, bo jego liczne podróże zbogaciły umysł jego w tym kierunku, a rozmowa z nim była nauczającą i zajmująca. Clawbonny coraz więcej przywiązywał się do żeglarza, a żeglarz oddawał mu to przywiązanie z procentem. — Patrz pan, panie Clawbonny, rzekł Johnson, ten kraj nie jest podobny do innych. Nazywają go Ziemią Zieloną, ale nazwa ta przystoi mu przez kilka tylko tygodni w ciągu roku. — Kto wie, odpowiedział doktór, czy w wieku dziesiątym ziemia ta nie miała prawa do tej nazwy! Nie jedna przemiana tego rodzaju zaszła na naszej kuli ziemskiej; zdziwisz się bardzo gdy ci powiem, że kronikarze islandzcy opowiadają o dwustu osadach kwitnących w tych stronach przed ośmiuset lub dziewięciuset laty. — Trudno temu wierzyć panie Clawbonny, widząc czem jest ten kraj obecnie. — A przecież jakkolwiek smutne są te strony, dają jednak ludziom przytułek, i to nawet Europejczykom cywilizowanym. — Prawda! W Disko, w Uppernawik, spotkamy ludzi żyjących w tym klimacie; zdaje mi się jednak, że żyją tam z musu, a nie z dobrej woli. — Człowiek do wszystkiego przywyka, i nie zdaje mi się żeby ci Grenlandczycy byli w gorszem położeniu niż wyrobnicy w naszych wielkich miastach; to pewna, że życie tamtych nie jest tak nędzne, jak tych drugich. Brak im wprawdzie dogodności jakie posiadają mieszkańcy cieplejszego klimatu; ale przyzwyczaiwszy się już raz, muszą mieć przyjemności, o których my nie mamy wyobrażenia. — Takby należało przypuszczać panie Clawbonny, bo Pan Bóg jest sprawiedliwy. Przyznaję przecież, że zawsze widok tych stron smutne na mnie wywierał wrażenie; należałoby je przynajmniej nieco uweselić, nadając im milsze nazwy, nie zaś nazywać je przylądkiem „Pożegnania,“ przylądkiem „Rozpaczy,“ bo te nazwy nic nie mają w sobie coby żeglarza przyciągało. — To samo i ja zauważyłem, odpowiedział doktór, ale te nazwy mają znaczenie jeograficzne, o którem nie trzeba zapominać; przypominają tych którzy je wymyślili. Jeśli słyszę nazwę przylądka „Rozpaczy“ wymienioną obok nazwisk Davis’a, Baffin’a, Hudson’a, Ross’a, Perry’ego, Franklin’a, Bellot’a, to znajdują wkrótce przylądek „Dziękczynienia;“ cypel „Opatrzności“, odpowiada portowi „Strapienia;“ zatoka „Nieosiągnięta“ naprowadza mnie na przylądek „Rajski,“ a opuszczając cypel zwany „Powrotu przymusowego,“ spoczywam myślą w zatoce „Schronienia.“ Umysł mój widzi jasno ciągłe następstwo niebezpieczeństw, niepowodzeń, przeszkód, powodzeń, rozpaczy, i znów pomyślności, co wszystko łączy się ze wspomnieniem wielkich moich rodaków. Szereg ten nazw, jakby szereg medali przypomina mi historyę tych mórz. — Masz pan słuszność, panie Clawbonny. Daj tylko Boże, byśmy w naszej podróży spotykali więcej zatok „Powodzenia,“ jak przylądków „Rozpaczy!“ — I ja tego życzę, Johnsonie; ale powiedz mi, czy osada ochłonęła już nieco ze swego przestrachu? — Cokolwiek; a jednak wyznaję, że od czasu wpłynięcia do zatoki, zaczęto się znów zajmować fantastycznym kapitanem, i nie jeden spodziewał się go spotkać na kończynach Grenlandyi, a dotąd nie spotkał. Mówiąc między nami, pewnie to i pana zadziwia? — To prawda, Johnsonie. — Czy pan wierzysz że ten kapitan istnieje? — Wierzę. — Czemu jednak postępuje on tak dziwacznie? — Jeśli mam ci odkryć myśl moją do dna, to powiem, że mi się zdaje, iż ten człowiek chciał pociągnąć osadę tak daleko, żeby już nie można było marzyć o powrocie. Gdyby się był pokazał na pokładzie w chwili odjazdu, każdy chciałby był wiedzieć gdzie się okręt udaje, a to mogłoby było stać się bardzo kłopotliwem. — A to dla czego? — Bo chcąc probować tego co się innym nie udało, dostać się tam, gdzie inni dotrzeć nie mogli, nie byłby znalazł chętnych towarzyszy. Wypłynąwszy zaś raz, można zapłynąć tak daleko, że posuwanie się dalej staje się koniecznością. — Może to być. Znałem niejednego nieustraszonego awanturnika, którego samo imię strachem przejmowało, a któryby w przedsięwzięciach niebezpiecznych nie był znalazł pomocników... — Jabym mu towarzyszył, przerwał doktór. — I ja za panem, doktorze. Przypuszczam, że nasz kapitan jest także takim awanturnikiem. Zobaczymy co dalej będzie. Myślę, że ten dzielny człowiek zjawi się nam od strony Uppernawik, albo zatoki Melville’a; stanie między nami na pokładzie i powie nam, gdzie fantazya jego chce poprowadzić okręt. — I mnie się tak zdaje, rzekł doktór; ale jak my się dostaniemy do tej zatoki Melville’a? Patrz, lody otaczają nas zewsząd, a Forward ledwie przeciskać się zdoła przez nie. Co to za ogromna płaszczyzna! — W języku wielorybników nazywa się to Polem lodowem, a jego granic oko dojrzeć nie może. A tu oto jest część tego Pola; potrzaskane kawały te lodu jedne są okrągłe, inne podłużne. Tamte znów pływają odosobnione; gdy są wyższe, zwiemy je górami lodowemi; zetknięcie się z niemi bardzo jest dla okrętu niebezpieczne. A tu oto wzniesienie utworzone przez sparcie się lodów; to są pagórki; czasem miewają one podstawę głęboko sięgającą w morze. To wszystko ma swe odrębne nazwy, bo trzeba wiedzieć o czem się mówi. — A jakie to wszystko ciekawe do widzenia! zawołał doktór, patrząc na te cuda mórz podbiegunowych; wyobraźnia niezmiernie jest naprężona, wynajdując podobieństwo do przedmiotów i obrazów. — Lody te przybierają istotnie nieraz kształty fantastyczne, a ludzie sami tłomaczą je sobie na swój sposób, rzekł Johnson. — Oto tam, zawołał doktór, przysiągłbyś, że widzisz w tych złamach lodu całe miasto, jakieś dziwne, jakby wschodnie; są tam meczety z minaretami, oświeconemi bladem światłem księżyca. A tam oto długi szereg łuków gotyckich, przypominających kaplicę Henryka VII-go w Londynie, albo gmach parlamentu. — To prawda, że tu każdy widzieć może co zechce; ale niebezpiecznie byłoby mieszkać w tych pałacach, wchodzić do tych kościołów; nawet zbliżać się do nich zbyt nie trzeba. Minarety te chwieją się w swych podstawach, a najmniejszy z nich zgruchotałby takiego Forwarda na miazgę. — I ludzie odważali się zapuszczać na te morza, nie mając pary do pomocy! rzekł doktór. Jak może okręt, pod żaglem tylko płynący, wywijać się między temi ruchomemi skałami? — Dawali sobie ludzie radę jak mogli, odpowiedział Johnson; gdy wiatr jest przeciwny, a zdarzało mi się to nieraz, przyczepiano kotwicę do którego kawału lodu, a on prędzej lub wolniej ciągnął statek z sobą; jeśli stał, to czekano na wiatr pomyślniejszy. Prawda jednak, że podróżując w ten sposób, potrzeba paru miesięcy na przebycie przestrzeni, którą my przy odrobinie szczęścia przebyć możemy w dni kilka. — Temperatura jeszcze nie zniża, tak mi się zdaje, rzekł doktór. — Byłoby to źle dla nas, odparł Johnson, bo nam trzeba odwilży, żeby się te massy porozdzielały i popłynęły sobie na Atlantyk. W ciaśninie Davis’a są one jeszcze gęstsze, bo tam i lądy zbliżone są więcej ku sobie między przylądkami Walsingham i Holsteinborg. Minąwszy 67-my stopień, znajdziemy w maju i w czerwcu zdolniejsze do żeglugi morze. — Tak, ale trzeba się tam dostać. — Tak jest panie Clawbonny, trzeba się tam dostać. Gdybyśmy tu byli w czerwcu lub w lipcu, to i tutaj mielibyśmy przejście wolne, jak miewają statki wielorybnicze; ale nam kazano wyraźnie, żebyśmy tu byli w kwietniu. Z tego widzę, że nasz kapitan wie dobrze co robi; wypłynął w porze wczesnej, żeby dotrzeć daleko. Kto dożyje, zobaczy. Doktór nie mylił się przypuszczając, że temperatura się zniżyła; w południe, termometr Celsjusza pokazywał 14 stopni niżej zera. Wiatr wiał północno-zachodni i rozjaśniał atmosferę, ale i napędzał góry lodowe na drogę Forwarda. Nie wszystkie jednak szły w kierunku wiatru; były i takie, a to z większych, których podstawa zanurzona głęboko, ulegała parciu prądu podwodnego, i płynęły naprzeciw innym. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić trudność żeglowania w takich okolicznościach; inżynierowie-mechanicy ani chwili wypoczynku nie mieli. Parą kierowano z pokładu za pomocą dźwigni, które ją puszczały, wstrzymywały lub od wracały natychmiast, podług wskazań oficera będącego na służbie. To trzeba było pośpieszać, aby skorzystać z roztwarcia się pola lodowego; to iść na wyścigi z górą, grożącą zamknięciem jedynego przejścia; to znów jaki olbrzymi odłam lodu nagle się wywracał i zmuszał okręt do szybkiego cofnięcia się, dla uniknięcia zdruzgotania. Ogromne to nagromadzenie lodów popychających się wzajemnie, piętrzących się na sobie, ścierających się z sobą pod wpływem przeciwdziałających sobie sił wiatru i prądu, jeśliby jeszcze ujęte zostało mrozem w jedną całość, stawiłoby dla przejścia okrętu niezwyciężoną zaporę. Niezliczona ilość ptastwa znajdowała się w tych okolicach; latając tłumami tu i owdzie mimo śnieżnej zawiei, ogłuszało ludzi swym wrzaskiem i ożywiało nieco krajobraz. Liczne kłody drzewa pływały w różnych stronach i uderzały o siebie z łoskotem; kilku potfiszów (gatunek wieloryba, ale mniejszy) o ogromnych, jakby nadętych głowach, zbliżyło się do okrętu; ale ani myśleć można było o zabraniu się do nich, choć oszczepnik Simpson wielką miał do tego ochotę. Widziano także pod wieczór pewną ilość fok, jak wystawiwszy nozdrza nad wodę, pływały między lodami. Dnia 22-go temperatura jeszcze się zniżyła. Forward, żeby się prześliznąć przez przejścia, puszczał nieraz gwałtownie parę. Wiatr północno-zachodni ustalił się, żagle zwinięto. Dnia tego majtkowie mało byli czynni; a że to była niedziela, więc po odczytaniu modlitw przez Shandona, osada zajęła się polowaniem na nurki, których dużo nazbierano. Ptaki te urządzone podług metody doktora Clawbonny, pomnożyły w sposób przyjemny zapasy żywności. O trzeciej wieczorem, okręt przesuwał się obok przylądka Kin-Sael i góry Sukkertop. Morze mocno się bałwaniło i mgła gęsta spadła nagle z szarego nieba; można było jednak zrobić w południe dokładne obliczenie położenia okrętu, który znajdował się wówczas pod 65°20' szerokości i 54°22' długości. Należało przebyć jeszcze dwa stopnie, żeby się dobrać do wolniejszego od lodów morza. Przez trzy dni następne, 24, 25 i 26 kwietnia walczono ciągle z lodami; kierowanie parą z pokładu bardzo wiele kosztowało wysileń, bo co chwila trzeba było ją wstrzymywać, znów puszczać lub odwracać. Zbliżanie się pływających gór lodowych rozpoznawano we mgle z głuchego huku obrywających się śnieżyc; w takim razie okręt cofał się natychmiast. Narażano się na uderzenie o lody pochodzące z wód rzecznych, odznaczające się przejrzystością kryształową, a twarde jak skała. Shandon nieomieszkał dopełnić niemi zapasu wody słodkiej do picia, i codzień pewną liczbę beczek nią napełniał. Doktór nie mógł nawyknąć do złudzeń optycznych, spowodowywanych łamaniem się światła. Nieraz zdawało mu się, że blizko okrętu jest jakaś niewielka massa biała, a to była góra lodowa odległa o dziesięć lub dwanaście mil (morskich). Usiłował przyzwyczaić swój wzrok do tego szczególnego zjawiska, aby mógł w przyszłości złudzenie oka poprawiać. Nareszcie osada, to holując okręt wzdłuż pól lodowych, to odpychając napływające lody długiemi żerdziami, wyczerpnęła wszystkie swe siły; a jednak jeszcze d. 27 kwietnia, nieprzebyte koło lodowe otaczało Forwarda.